JJ's return
by newsyd
Summary: Something really change with JJ's return...
1. Chapter 1

I'm a French CM fan since the beginning, a huge Hotch's and TG fan.

I'm a little sad right now cause of the lack of news about TG and SM's contracts!

This is my first fanfic with CM, (I wrote a lot of EFC fanfic some years ago but not here)

Forgive mistakes or spelling errors, English is not my first language, (this story also exists in French)

Reviews are welcome

JJ's return...

Part 1

It was so intimidating to come here after almost a year of absence. Seeing these faces again, which she had never really left, never really forgotten, friends that she had left some weeks ago in the suffering and the sadness.

It was also so difficult to take back this elevator, and to return towards this team which she had been forced to abandon all this time.

She crossed the doors, tight heart, four glances turned to her, fill with love and tenderness, Penelope and Spencer embraced her , Derek kissed her murmuring all his sympathy, and in which point he was sorry about the end of her story with Will.

Garcia told them, but she didn't blame her, another heavy secret to wear, after the events of these last weeks.

JJ didn't really knew Ashley and she greeted her.

She questioned: "Hotch"?

" In his office " answered Morgan - " Since Strauss took a little space, he has a lot more work to do! "

She went to his office, her new ex- boss office, with slow steps, her breath was short and fast.

She had to keep her composure, she knew that she was capable of it, but if a slightest problem will come, concerning him in the nearest future, she knew that she wouldn't have the power to control herself.

She walked past Rossi's office, he was lost in his thoughts, then she stopped at Hotch's desk.

He raised his eyes , and his glance reassured her, it was filled with love. She put her hand on his, he interlaced his fingers with hers, she murmured: " I missed you too! "

Rossi went out of his office, heard and memories flashes in his mind, his smiling face when he greeted her to help them to find Emily, these steady glance exchanged during her burial some weeks ago. Rossi understood that, much more than a friend, Hotch had found his soul mate and that they share a highly lovely secret!

These two were going to have to play safety to keep their secret as long as possible.

JJ breathed , discretion was the most important thing, even if she had the crazy urge to embrace him. They left each other this morning, but she already missed him.

Since Will had left, since their story had ended, she had found refuge and comfort in his arms!

Emily's "death" had caused all of this and the secret they share brought them together.

It was an evidence, they understood each other without speaking, they merged.

He had made everything for her to return at the BAU and he had succeeded, but things had changed, she would still be more afraid of letting him leave on the field, now that she became again their media liaison.

They left Hotch's office together, towards the meeting room, Rossi followed them and was the witness of a quick move of his friend on JJ's back.

He smiles!

Surrounded with this team of profiler, they couldn't keep their secret for a long time!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Derek's voice was faster, pressing, stressful.

He insisted: " Penelope, please, turn off the tv!"

"Derek"

" Turn it off "

Garcia complied, but she had seen enough.

" What happens? "

" There was a shooting ", Morgan's voice had something desperate...

" Morgan... "

" There are officers down!"

Penelope sought for air - "Derek"

Morgan breathed a little too hard and murmur: " Hotch! "

"Oh my god, no..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone...

Thanks for your reviews,

Translation is always a very difficult exercice and take me a lot of time,

But don't worry, I'll be back soon with another part!


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

A few days earlier...

JJ had rose a few times this night, Henry had some sleep disorder and he cried every night since two weeks. All these changes in his life perturbed him so much, he was a little boy, and it was difficult, he needed time.

She understood easily the problems which had had Aaron at the very beginning of his new relationship with Jack, and he supported her!

Her little boy had hardly fallen asleep again when she heard something that paralyzed her.

She thought that after years working with the BAU, Hotch was accustomed with bad things, troubles, and the terrible cases on which they worked every day, but apparently it wasn't the case.

This night, his inner demons tortured him and his mind wasn't at ease , he moaned in his sleep, he was feeling bad, she felt it.

Suddenly he woke up , breathless, JJ was quickly by his side!

He apologized: " I'm sorry! "

" I believed I was the only one... "

Hotch grimaced and remembered all these nightmares which didn't stop waking him every night since a few days. It's been a long time when he had felt so helpless!

He was worried, she felt it. JJ didn't speak but hugged him, as if her body could be a shield which prevented him from all these bad things!

" If I didn't know you, I would say that you are as disturbed as Henry! "

" Let's say that I'm uneasy, I feel a danger, I have this strange impression of being followed sometimes... and then there are all these nightmares, which are preventing me from sleeping through the night, or concentrating during the day... "

He felt uncomfortable, but she didn't think that it was so bad!

Almost two years ago Foyet had stabbed him nine times, maybe that this could explain that!

She stretched out by his side, he embraced her, and closed his eyes!

The problem when your spirit is tortured, it doesn't leave you in peace, and when you fall asleep again, the story repeat itself, again and again...

_... he heard the sound of a weapon firing, felt something hot in his back, the pain almost took his breath away then he collapsed on the floor..._


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4

"JJ"

" I'm here! " " I'm here! "

The next morning, They arrived separately, and it was clear that neither of them had really slept!

Hotch was somewhere else, lost in his thoughts, he jumped when Rossi approached!

He didn't feel at ease!

" Aaron, are you OK? "

"Yes"

He was concerned, Aaron had a tired and pale face...

" Jack? "

Hotch shook his head.

" He's ok, but there are these nightmares " - his voice is shaking a little.

It wasn't good when an agent began to have a nightmare, a way of unwinding, yes, but Aaron had been through so many things these last two years... Rossi would be there when it would be necessary, he had the mission to keep an eye on him and watch his back!

Penelope waited for them in the meeting room, a new case must be paid for their attention, it was still Garcia who took care of current files, just to let JJ enough time to come back!

Three murdered couples in three days, same MO for all of them. And what was the most worrying thing was the way inquiries begin, the first one on the spot was the police and they paid a terrible price every time!

" In each case, the policemen in charge of the investigation, the first one on the spot was shot by a sniper! " - Agent Hotchner had drop a bombshell...

Nobody says a word, the atmosphere became icy, the last time they had intervened in a similar case, the one who had been the target had been their boss, and if they worked on this investigation it brought back some difficult memories.

The team thought the same thing but nobody says a word!

They felt uncomfortable, JJ froze, she knew that she had to stay with Garcia, nevertheless, she fell the urge to accompany them, her presence could, maybe, stop the fate, she had a bad hunch, a really bad hunch...

Rossi understood her inner fight, he put a reassuring hand on her arm, then murmured: " I'll watch his back ", she had a poor smile and left the room. The rest of the team left the bureau immediately!

Once in the jet, after a last point on the case, Hotch dozed off, and Rossi watched him in the corner of his eye.

_... he heard the sound of a weapon firing, felt something hot in his back, the pain almost took his breath away then he collapsed on the floor._

He woke with a start, opened his eyes, and crossed David's eyes, then shook his head.

As soon as the plane had landed, Rossi gave his vest to Hotch who was surprised, he added: " We lead this investigation, we will be the first one on the scene, you're our team leader, and as soon as you'll put one foot on the ground, you'll become a target, I don't want to attend your burial, and if you don't do it for me, do it for Jack and JJ "

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Just a note : don't forget that English is not my first language... so enjoy!_

Part 5

As soon as he came out of the plane, Hotch stood out of the team, his mobile in his hand.

David watched him walk away, and saw his face light up, the mask had just fallen and this for one reason, Jack !

When he travelled, Aaron took the time to call his son and talk to him, he was a perfect dad, since Haley's death, all his spare time and he didn't have much, was for Jack, they both had lived very sad moments, and his friend didn't want to lose time in futilities !

The very strict and impassive boss of the behavioral analysis unit, was changing !

It was a façade which sometimes fell, especially when they worked on cases linked up to children, Rossi saw him several times in these case, take a break and take time to breath.

We used to believe the agent Hotchner was indifferent, and yet he wasn't, he listened, took time to see families who asked for his presence, was calm and quiet above all when he interrogated children.

Rossi had rarely seen him lose his temper, he was a good man who had principles !

He heard him whisper before ringing off : ''I love you too buddy''

xxx

Penelope watched the breaking news on national tv channel, and as soon as the team landed she saw them, and a very strange thing drew her attention : Hotch wore a vest under his jacket, it wasn't common and as far as she remembered, it never happened before, a shiver ran through her spine...

xxx

JJ followed the conversation between Jack and Aaron and, out of the corner of her eyes, the tv news, so she saw Hotch in deep conversation with his son on screen.

As Penelope, a strange thing drew her attention, a vest under his jacket wasn't a good sign, and as far as she remembered, he had never did it before !

Since the beginning of the day, she had a bad hunch, she felt a bit disorientated and when, lost her thought, she heard Jack exclaim ''Oh it's daddy on TV'', she cut it off !

xxx

Hotch met Rossi who's going to get in the black SUV, and he took the steering wheel.

Dave asked : ''Are you okay ?''

Aaron nodded in agreement.

Rossi taught him that the team which had preceded them on the last crime scene was OK, no policeman had been hurt, their murderer had changed his plans.

Was it a good sign?

David didn't think of it as a good sign, the unsub waited certainly for another good chance to knock again!

He had certainly seen the breaking news, had understood that the FBI took the lead of the investigation, and that agent Hotchner was a very interesting target!

And David Rossi didn't have a good feeling about all of this!


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

Then came the blackness, the sorrow, the pain...  
>The door opened quickly and JJ woke up suddenly...<br>Something happened, she was scared and she couldn't move...

"No!"

"I would have liked you to have our best memories, those special stolen moments when we didn't talk, but just acted with each other. These moments that we didn't share but thought. I'll take care of Jack. Be happy wherever you are."

Suddenly, she opened her eyes, Jack was there, terrified, she hugged him very hard : " As did mummy when we was with the bad guy! "

Everything had seemed to real!

xxxxx

They hadn't directly gone in their hotel to put down their bags, Hotch had wanted to go to the police station and met his colleagues in charge of the investigation.

So It was at the beginning of the night when they finally managed to take some time to breathe.

Hotch had hardly eaten, David had found him very tired, he had to rest... at least a few hours.

Rossi decided to stay in a moment with Derek, they were worried. David had faith in his friend, Hotch wasn't a man to be manipulated, even if the Foyet's case had left him emptied and traumatized. He had lost Hayley, and even if he had taken his revenge to save Jack, he had crossed for a brief moment this tiny lines which all profilers dreads or refuse to cross one day!

Since this moment, Morgan was never far away, he knew what it was to be raised by a single parent, he had said him and sometimes he found that his boss was just too sure of himself, was too impulsive, and he didn't like that, he had some difficulties to understand that, but now, by three times, Hotch had intervened personally during hostage crises which would have been able to cost him his life

He was a professional , a real hero, it was his nature to help people who needed him but not to the detriment of his own safety, he knew him for a long time, and he wouldn't bear to lose another team member, a part of this special family, his friend!

He spoke to David Rossi: " David? "

" I'll speak to him, Derek, even if I know that it's a waste of time and he'll not listen to me, I shall try to make him understand that we are all worried, and that he has to watch his back! "

" And Jack needs him! " Added Derek

Not only Jack thought Rossi, not only Jack!

Some knocks were slowly struck in his door, a murmur in the other end of the room and Rossi came in his friend's room.

He found him, standing, in front of the window, looking at the lights of the city, completely lost in his thoughts. One moment of "deja vu" for Rossi because it would happen sometimes in his office.

" We have to speak! "

" I know "

" Why, JJ, Aaron? "

Hotch didn't seem surprised at David's comment, he knew him for a long time to know that he couldn't hide this from him!

" I understood that I missed her the moment she left us, then I learnt for Will and when Emily left us, we became close! "

It was dangerous and they both knew it, working for the same department and being close was risked, it was an opened door who could lead to a lack of concentration and a terrible fear for the other .

At the same time, Aaron deserved to be happy, JJ and him were professionals who could handle everything, except when one of them was in Hotch's situation, in danger!

There was no need of words between the two, they both knew what the situation implied and David cautioned that , Hotch knew that he could count on his support and his silence!

Rossi put a hand on his friend's shoulder and suddenly saw a red line sweeping the room, he froze, at the first shot, he pushed Hotch to the ground and made it to...

Morgan heard the shot and went out of his room, which was in front of his boss' room.

In the 2nd shot, he had put himself back to the wall next to the door of Hotch's room, and shouted...

" Hotch! "

" David! "

Only the silence answered him!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Part 7**_

" Rossi! "

" I'm fine, I'm fine! "

" The building in front of ours, 3rd floor, sends back up, hurry! "

Morgan couldn't enter as long as the zone wasn't secured, and he had only heard Rossi's voice, not Hotch. He began to panic!

Some minutes later, which appeared hours to Derek, the team which had risen to the 3rd floor of the building in front of the hotel gave its approval so that he could enter in Hotch's room!

During this time, Rossi tried to reach Aaron, indeed, when he had entered his room earlier, it was dark, Hotch liked somber room, and David had a hard time to find him!

Than he felt something wet under his fingers, he froze.

Derek opened the door at this moment, the room was secured, Rossi jumped!

"Here", he opened the light and what they both seen paralyzed them!

Aaron Hotchner lied down on the ground, a trickle of blood on his white shirt.

He had his eyes closed, but he breathed, it was a good sign!

David and Derek raised him as soon as he opened his eyes, a lightning pain crossed his shoulder, he felt nauseous, he breathed deeply and Rossi lead him to the sofa.

" Call a doctor, Derek ".

Hotch had tried to stop him but Rossi's icy glance had dissuaded him, so they waited for the doctor, and it wasn't a bad thing for that matter in the end, he really felt sick and the pain made him weaken.

Derek forced him to stretch out, and within a minute the doctor was finally there.

The verdict was indeed a bad one, the sniper hadn't missed his blow, and Hotch owed his life only to the David Rossi's cold blood, the bullet went through his shoulder without making too much damages.

Hotch promised to go to a check up in the hospital in the morning. In any case, it wasn't a good day!

When the doctor left, Derek had a call from Garcia. She was scared.

Journalists were already there, prime time, breaking news, anything but the real news. Questions, crazy deductions hit the headlines, rumors and the false informations to!

"JJ"

He had to call to reassure her, and fast. David gave him his phone.

Their exchange was very short but reassuring.

There was suddenly a silence, they thought of the same thing but didn't dare to admit it openly, the unsub had changed his MO, and it suddenly occurred to them that the previous crimes scenes had been programmed to bring the FBI here, it was a trap!

And as soon as they had lands, nothing had arrived!

The sniper would have been able to choose another target, after all, they were several in the team, but it was Aaron Hotchner he aimed, it was personal, very personal!

Then how to make a profile when the victim was one of your friends?

TBC

_**Your reviews are welcome... and thanks for those of you who came here!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi, thanks for your reviews, hope you'll like this new part. And don't forget, english isn't my 1st language... - Syd**_

Part 8

The morning after, in Penelope Garcia's office.

JJ hadn't slept very well, the previous night still being fresh in her mind, fortunately when the worst had arrived, the boys were in bed.

And Hotch had called up before the medias exposed the new case!

She entered Penelope's office early this morning , she was already fussed on her computers following the news, and as soon as JJ had entered, she began to speak, speak and speak again before stopping suddenly: " Wow Honey, you look like hell! "

"It was a bad night " answered JJ

" Henry? "

A simple answer to this question and JJ was confused:

" No, Ja... " she stopped in the middle of her sentence but it was too late, Penelope's sparkling eyes made her understand that she had just betrayed herself... himself... themself...

" Jack? " " Little Jack? "

" No, no, no Garcia, don't play this game with me! Don't do that! Please, no questions, no insinuations, you saw nothing, you heard nothing, please! "

Penelope smiled, she had understood everything and she was happy for her!

The telephone rang out and stopped her musing, Rossi!

Rossi!

Suddenly, she froze, he didn't call her very often and when he made it, it was that the situation was bad enough! As in New York when the SUV had exploded or when Emily had warned her of Hotch's disappearance! She didn't like that!

" Garcia? "

" Please, tell me that everything is ok? "

"Penelope" sighed Rossi. " I just wanted to know if JJ was there? "

" I'm here David! "

Rossi had felt that his friend wasn't well, he had to leave Jack once again, and the team was very fast on the scene, nobody had had time to breath and him, in particular, Rossi had had an idea and he wanted to ask JJ to join them.

She was ready to leave, she had a reservation for the next flight, she had to move fast, Penelope promised to take care of the boys and to phone to Jessica so that she could come to help her!

She smiled at JJ, a beautiful smile before putting her outside of her office!

One hour later, JJ sat in the plane which had to lead her towards the man of her life, Rossi had made her understand that he wasn't very well and that he needed comfort, in one word, he needed her!

xxxx

It was Morgan who had volunteered to accompany Hotch to the hospital.

His boss had a tired face, a face marked by pain and lack of sleep!

Last time Derek had seen him like this was at Haley's funeral and he felt bad with this situation!

And the journey to the hospital was particularly silent!

Morgan would have wanted to speak about something that he had found bizarre recently, these silent exchanges between him and JJ, the feeling that they understood each other without speaking, but it had been decided a while ago that the team wouldn't be profiled itself, he would wait for the right moment when Hotch would be ready!

As soon as Hotch was in good hands, Derek decided to take a coffee and a real breakfast, one hour later, he was back, the doctor came to him, he had decided to keep his patient at least for a day, he had found him so tired that he preferred to play safety.

Hotch had been transferred in a room, he had dozed off, and Rossi had joined Morgan.

Late in the afternoon, the door opened slowly, Rossi helped Aaron to put his jacket, the doctor who had just disturbed them apologized, then murmured:

" Agent Hotchner? "

" Yes " answered Aaron.

" Are you a member of the BAU? "

Hotch shook his head.

The doctor explained that he had just hospitalized a young 14-year-old teenager covered with more or less recent knocks and that he suspected an ill-treatment, but, the child was silent and nobody had succeeded to make him speak, he was in great danger and the doctor wished that a competent person as these FBI agents could meet him.

Aaron agreed but also crossed Rossi's glance at the same time, and Rossi thought that it wasn't a good idea, no definitively it wasn't a good idea, Hotch got involved far too much in these cases and he knew what these cases implied for Aaron, and he wasn't ready for that right now, he wasn't ready to catch his friend when he would fall down.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 9

David and Jason were the only ones who knows, others maybe had suspecting something…

Aaron was so secret …

He knew that Hotch hadn't had a perfect childhood, and as he hadn't expressed himself on the subject, Rossi had managed to collect some pieces of a puzzle to build a short story, Hotch's story, some fragments which unfortunately, sometimes, Hotch was forced to reveal!

Xxxxxxx

" It's not surprising that some people grow up to become killers!"

" Some people? "

" What's that?"

" You said that some people grow up to become killers!"

" And some people grow up to catch them!"

Sometimes Hotch thought of Vincent Perrotta, and it was clear that this day, he had thanked God that his team hadn't followed the end of the interrogation, on the other hand Vincent, had understood!

xxxxxxxx

Rossi insisted.

" Aaron, you don't have to do that! "

" I know! " besides, he thought … " But I'm the best to take care of it, and you are there for me if I'll need it! "

He took his phone, and invited Rossi to excuse him.

Since the beginning of the afternoon, he desperately tried to join JJ and he was worried, really worried, and as usual, nobody knew at that moment what bothered him.

He spoke a little and didn't confide, and he hated these calls which didn't succeed, at the same time he was relieved, because the only call which he would never have preferred to hear had destroyed him, and when he thought of that day, he relived it again over and over wondering if he would have been able to arrive earlier and what it would have happened!

Even if Haley and him were divorced, he had always loved her, it was his job which had separated them, and he had said in her burial how much he had loved her, he had never hidden that.

Now he had Jack, the love of his life, a little boy who had continued to live serenely while his father, lived, during several months, a torture every day. Jack was a light which let him advanced and he counted hours to be able to join him when a difficult case retained him to the office!

This little boy was all that he had left now and who allowed him to move forward.

He remembered these long minutes when he hadn't known if Jack was still alive, and when he had wondered how he could survive such a tragedy!

Fortunately, Jack was safe and alive, Jack was precious, Jack was a treasure who deserved to be protected.

Then JJ had arrived in his life but she wasn't there to replace Haley, JJ was another chapter of their story, his and Jack!

JJ had arrived in his heart as this one began to harden, as the man that he was, had quite slowly begun to build an invisible wall around him, as a shell began to lock him inside, and into which he couldn't breathe any more …

He was there, lost in his thoughts and when David approached him, he jumped!

" The kid's parents are in the doctor's office, you can go there! "

Aaron shook his head, David continued:

" Aaron? "

"That will be fine! "

" The kid's name is Jack! "

Rossi saw a profound sadness in his friend's eyes, Hotch breathed, he had brilliant eyes, his heart began beating faster, he was paralyzed some seconds, just to allow him the time to get over it and then he moved in the room where was "Jack".

_Thanks for your reviews, It take some times to translate but sorry for the waiting._

_Be sure I'll back with another part very soon! (The story is already complete in French!)_


	11. Chapter 11

Part 10

Aaron Hotchner opened the door of Jack's room, and left it opened so that Rossi and Morgan, without being directly by his side, could listen and intervene in case things went bad. He wasn't certain of his choice because Derek could discover everything, but it didn't matter now that he found out and discovered everything!

Hotch approached the kid, he spoke slowly: " Hello, I am Aaron Hotchner and I work with the FBI, doctor Costa asked me to speak to you, he thinks that you need to confide. "

He approached the bed and settled down next to Jack, this one already curled up moved back at the bottom of the bed.

" I know what you feel, I understand what's in your head, you wonder what you have to do, speaking and incriminate somebody you still love, or saying nothing and support this situation all your life! "

In the closest room, Morgan turned his gaze to Rossi: " How? "

Rossi shook his head and stay quiet.

" But how can you know it? " Blew Jack

Aaron breathe a little:

" Thirty years ago I was on your place and I had a difficult choice to make too! "

Morgan was paralyzed, he had never imagined that, he had never thought about this eventuality, nevertheless the signs had always been there! He felt a knot in his stomach and he began to understand why David Rossi was so protective to Hotch, why he watched a little more his back sometimes, why he was always very present!

" And how you went out there? "

" Somebody was there for me as I'm here for you there today, I'm not going to say that it will be easy, you will need a lot of courage, but if you need it I'll always be there for you! "

Aaron had heard these words 30 years ago, these 30 years seemed so far and close at the same time.

The FBI agent put his hand on the Jack's shoulder, the young teenager doesn't yield but he lowered his head and began to cry, Hotch's heart broke, how a child could be so hurt, he had never asked himself the same question when he had been in the same situation, it had become an habit, he had learnt to live with it and if another hard blow hadn't sent him to the hospital, his torture would never have stopped.

He got closer to Jack who suddenly hold him, Hotch was surprised but he let the boy make it!

The scene was very special and a long one, Morgan was the witness of something special, a facet of his boss whom he knew a little, nevertheless, he had often seen him with his little Jack and he knew how he was with him.

Rossi relived all these events in his head and realized the bad things that Hotch had faced when he was young and of the courage which it had been necessary to cross these events and become the man he had become!

An important hubbub come from Dr Costa's office drew their attention and before he or Morgan were able to react, Jack's father, furious, had just charged at Hotch who, surprised, had a great deal of difficulty about the situation. He succeeded to stop the father in time when his two collegue arrived, then he went out in the corridor. He staggered.

" I need some fresh air! "

David invited Morgan to follow him, he trusted Aaron but he was worried and frankly, this day was surely a bad one!

Outside, they sat down on a bench, no one spoke for a moment, only to let the time which was necessary to let the pressure fall down than Aaron began speaking!

" A long ago, mom had left with Sean, she let me at home and my father returned completely drunk and much more early than planned originally, generally he settled down in the sofa and fell asleep, but this day, I don't know what he had in mind, it was usual that he tested me when we were alone at home, but I kept silent, thinking that one day when he would get better, everything would be all right. He didn't wait to be at home, and he knocked me several time. I didn't understand and fortunately that the family which lived in front of us came back at this moment, the father intervened. They took me at the hospital, and the nurse who took care of me contacted her husband who worked for the police, I owe him my life, he was very kind, comprehensive, he managed to put me in trust and took care of me, for a long time... "

Derek, had remained silent, he was chocked...

Hotch closed his eyes some seconds, seconds became minutes, he was suddenly tired, so tired...

He blew: "Derek"

" Wow wow wow, stay with me... Hotch! "

He had just the time to hold him before he collapses...

TBC


End file.
